gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Day Event 2013
The Easter Day Event 2013, known as A Bunny's Lament, was a Gaia Online event. Overview Event explained This event features the ongoing rivalry between NPC:Easter Bunny and NPC:Diedrich. The Easter Bunny declared war on cuteness after President Diecrich announced that March was to be declared Cutie-Pie month. It was the Anti-Cute Team vs the Cute Team. The event's build began early in March with a scavenger hunt for puzzle pieces that would reveal a visual of the coming event. Gaians could used the Gaia Forums to earn event items. Event timeline * Mar 5 - Developer post in CORP thread. ** The numbers 3 8 13 1 12, were said to be essential. ** This turned out to be a clue to a staff announcement. * Mar 8 - Countdown to Easter begins * Mar 12 - Countdown to Easter ends, Gaians complete puzzle. * Mar 19 - Manga update: #62 Easter 2013 * Mar 20 - Announcement of event * Apr 01 - Gaia item release: Mystery Friend ** Event ended; * Apr 02 - Announcement of forum archiving ** Mini comic update: Easter Conclusion * Apr 05 - Forum archived Event conclusion Work In Progress Event Items Other Items Anti-Cute Team * * * Cute Team * * * * Gaia Shop Items Map:La Victoire * ** * * * Map:The Treehouse * * Gaia Achievements * Thread Flip * Protector of Cuteness * Destroyer of Cuteness Gallery General gallery Screenshot 2018-12-12 Easter 2013 How to Play First Page Forum Gaia Online.png|How to Play Screenshot 2018-12-12 Don't forget to grab your daily wing sticker First Page Forum Gaia Online.png|Wing Sticker reminder Easter2k13 landingpage1.png|Landing page Easter2k13 landingpage 2k13apr01.png|Landing page April 1 Easter2k13 whatshotmodule homepage bkgd.jpg|What's hot module Easter2k13 whatshotmodule homepage thumb.png|Thumbnail Easter2013 bunnylament icon.gif|gif Bunny Lament Easter2013 bunnylament header.jpg|Header Easter2013 bunnylament cut.jpg|Header (cut) Easter2k13 header.png|Forum header Easter2k13 landing bg.jpg|Landing page bg Easter2k13 landing sprites.png|Landing page sprites GA DestroyerofCuteness.png|Destroyer of Cuteness GA ProtectorofCuteness.png|Protector of Cuteness GA ThreadFlip.png|Thread Flip Easter Teams gallery Easter2k13 antieggs.png|Anti-Cute eggs Avatar TheEasterBunny 2k13.png|NPC:The Easter Bunny Easter2k13 Avatar ChromeRabbot.png|NPC:Chrome Rabbot Easter2k13 Avatar GunmetalRabbot.png|NPC:Gunmetal Rabbot Easter2k13 Avatar JetRabbot.png|NPC:Jet Rabbot Easter2k13 cuteggs.png|Cute eggs Easter2k13 Avatar PresidentDiedrich.png|NPC:President Diedrich Easter2k13 Avatar BunnyFluff.png|NPC:Bunny Fluff Easter2k13 Avatar ChickyFluff.png|NPC:Chicky Fluff Easter2k13 Avatar EggieFluff.png|NPC:Eggie Fluff Easter2k13 forumbg minievent bkgd.jpg|Background Easter2k13 Postyourmessage.png|Post your message, select Anti or Cute Easter2k13 forumtopics.png|Forum topics w/ Anti and Cute icons Easter2k13 ac icon new.png|Anti cute alert icon Easter2k13 a icon new.png|New content Easter2k13 a icon.png|Marked as red Easter2k13 cc icon new.png|Cute alert icon Easter2k13 c icon new.png|New content Easter2k13 c icon.png|Marked as red Puzzle piece gallery Easter2k13 empty puzzle board.jpg|Empty puzzle board Easter2k12 full puzzle board.png|Full puzzle board Easter2k13 1st piece.png|1st piece Easter2k13 2nd piece.png|2nd piece Easter2k13 3rd piece.png|3rd piece Easter2k13 4th piece.png|4th piece Easter2k13 5th piece.png|5th piece Easter2k13 6th piece.png|6th piece Easter2k13 7th piece.png|7th piece Easter2k13 8th piece.png|8th piece Easter2k13 9th piece.png|9th piece Easter2k13 10th piece.png|10th piece Easter2k13 11th piece.png|11th piece Easter2k13 12th piece.png|12th piece Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Additional restriction for egg collecting. Eggs will have a defined lifetime upon being collected; after a certain point they are no longer good. Their lifetime was set for one hour but was adjustable the time forward or back as needed. * If users were seeing eggimg,cute,1 then it was likely because the usage of Gaia Labs' 'Forums Lite'. The solution was to use the regular forums in order to see the eggs. * If achievements were earned but not granted immediately then it was suggested that some time (30–60 minutes) should pass before reporting it as a glitch. ** Achievements get backlogged during events due to the high traffic volume so it can take some time. * If a "NoPostFound" error was seen then it was suggested to use the back button, refresh the page, and click the egg again. Trivia * This marked the debut of Cindy and Easter Bunny's new avatar appearance. * Diedrich changed his name to 'President' Diedrich with the achievement title of 'Commander in Chief'. This is reference to Election 2012 event. * An Easter event for zOMG! was not present.http://www.gaiaonline.com/journal/?mode=view&u=13865022 zOMG! Status Update Narumi Misuhara Tue Mar 05, 2013 @ 03:46am References External links * Landing page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/event/abunnyslament Announcement forum * * Event forum * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/easter-2013-a-bunny-s-lament/f.1005/ * * * - * * * * Other * Staff notices * * * * Category:Easter Day Event